When the Letter Said a Soldier's Coming Home
by Fendium
Summary: Teenage!Johnlock. Based off of "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks, loosely. A young John tries to make it through his last semester of highschool before going off to war, when he meets one Sherlock Holmes.


**AN: Hello it's me Cookie! This is my first fic and I'm still trying to figure out works so give me some time! I already have the next two little sections written and I'll get them up soon. Criticism would be greatly appreciated!**

John Watson walked into his school's library and wandered into the librarian's office. He tossed his backpack into one of the metal blue lockers she kept for the aids, and sat down at the check-out desk. He transferred to this school at the beginning of the year, a month ago, in order to live with his family before he went off to war.

The senior had until the end of the semester before he left, graduating a semester early. All of his credits were taken care of, and he didn't really know anyone, or have any interest in the offered electives, so he decided working in the quiet library wouldn't be too bad.

Then one day a boy had walked in during the middle of a period, and plopped himself down on a couch in the 'science' section. It wasn't unusual for kids to pop in and out turning in books and grabbing new ones before leaving, but he was just sitting there. John picked up the book he was currently reading, and propped his legs up on the desk. The room was quiet for awhile, and every so often the blond could hear frantic page flipping or the scribbling of a pencil. He peaked over the side of his novel to find the kid reading a collage level physiology text-book, John thought this was a bit odd but he brushed it off and continued reading. Soon the bell rang and the boy slowly stood, grabbed his things, and left, leaving the text-book on the return rack.

John watched as the kid left, snapped his book shut, and sighed. One more period before lunch… He grabbed his things from the office and pushed out of the library on his way to English class.

The next day the senior was working on calculus homework when the brunette waltzed in again, sitting in the same seat, reading the same book, and taking notes. _He's_ skipping class_ again? _John thought to himself, he shook his head and went back to working, chewing on his pencil in thought.

The bell rang for the end of the period and the boy leaped up and threw his things together before walking up to the check-out desk with the text-book. "I'd like to check this out." He said sliding the book towards the blond. "Sure," He said nodding, "Hey can I ask you something?" John was letting his curiosity get the better of him but he didn't care. The boy shrugged so the John continued "Why are you always in here? What class do you have this period?" He scanned the book and looked back up at the kid. "I need to scan your ID."

"I have science, science is boring." He mumbled handing over a plastic card. "I see…" John answered taking the card from him, it had a photo of a kid with a dark mop of curly hair and underneath it read:

Sherlock Holmes

Sophomore

_He's a sophomore? _Well when John thought it over he didn't seem too old, but still… He scanned the card and handed it back to the boy with the Physiology book. "That's due in two weeks." He said as he packed up his calculus books and shoved his pencil into his backpack.

"If you're having trouble in Calculus I'd be glad to help you." Sherlock said almost out of the blue.

"I'm sorry what?" John answered a little caught off guard.

"I see you're having trouble. Your pencil has bite-marks on it, a sign of heavy thinking. Your hair is slightly ruffled and you don't seem like the type to go for that sort of look so you're stressed, but your hair looked normal when I walked in so the stress started with your homework. And I noticed you haven't answered a single question. If you're having trouble I can help you." And then Sherlock grabbed his books and left the library.

John stood dumbfounded behind the desk. _How…? _He began to think to himself before shrugging it off, when the bell rang. "Shit." He said under his breath as he scrambled to pull his things together and rush out the door.


End file.
